The Juice of Life
by John Anthony
Summary: Just a teasers. Give me your thoughts, fellings, etc. Rated R for later chapters


The Juice of Life  
  
BY:  
  
C. V. Stauffenberg  
  
WARNING: This is just a teaser.   
  
Kawrou stared up at the Eva's face. It had come to this. He knew he was only seconds from death. He had just said his final good-byes to Shinji. Kawrou only smiled. He felt no fear of dying.   
  
But Shinji, inside the entry plug, was curled up in his seat. His tears freely flowed from his eyes and into the LCL. "I can't kill you," Shinji whispered softly, his hands far from the controls that would end Kawrou's life.   
  
Kawrou knew time was running out and soon commander Ikari would try to use the dummy plug system. So Kawrou closed his eyes and peered into Shinji mind. It was only a small peek and Shinji didn't notice a thing. Kawrou was on the verge of tears as he retreated from Shinji's tortured soul. Kawrou took a deep breath before realizing what he had to do.   
  
Kawrou closed his eyes once again and in a way transferred something to Shinji, the will to kill. As Shinji sat in the entry plug crying he felt rage building up inside of him. His breaths became deep and shaky while his hands slowly inched toward the controls. In one swift motion it was all over. Kawrou was now nothing more than bloodied pulp in the Eva's hand.   
  
With wide eyes Shinji sat in the entry plug, unmoving. He suddenly began to drawn in quick, short breaths. The satisfied feeling he felt just after the killing was now sickening him. 'What have I done?' Shinji whispered just before passing out.   
  
---  
  
Shinji awoke to the sight of the same unfamiliar ceiling he'd seen many times in the past. The hospital room, a dismal place that only made Shinji feel worse than better, glowed with florescent lights. There were no windows, the NERV hospital being underground. Shinji, to his surprise and comfort, found Misato sitting in a chair next to him. He could see the glint of tears in her eyes only briefly before she embraced him in a suffocating bear hug. She muttered some incomprehensible words of thanks before sitting back down in her chair.   
She could see the sadness in his eyes as she sat back down; Kawrou's death wouldn't easily be dealt with in Shinji's mind. Misato though had something to make Shinji feel better, if only for a little while.   
"I got you a present," Misato said while wiping her eyes.   
  
"What?" Shinji asked, trying to see pass the sadness of his soul just to please his guardian. Misato smiled before walking out of the hospital room for a moment. Misato returned pushing a cart on wheels.   
On the top of the cart was an old turntable flanked by two four-inch subwoofers. On the bottom shelf of the cart was a box full with at least 30 LPs.   
  
"I saw these at an antique shop about a month ago. I thought you might be getting bored with that old SDAT. I know it's old but records really do sound..."  
  
"Thank you," Shinji interrupted. He lowered his head, unable to say anything else. This was the best gift he'd ever received.   
  
"It's all classical," Misato said, pointing towards the records. "What would you like to hear?" There was only one song that Shinji wanted to hear at that moment.   
  
"Beethoven's ninth," Shinji requested. "The glorious ninth," he whispered to himself. 'Why am I doing this to myself?' Shinji thought. 'It'll just make me think of, him.' Misato adjusted the speakers so they wouldn't be too loud. Misato gave her charge a slight embrace before leaving him with his music.   
  
Shinji was far from depressed as the music filled his ears. He could very well imagine himself sitting in the entry plug again, killing Kawrou over and over. It was such a glorious feeling having the power of God in one's hands. As the song continued Shinji began imagine other people in Kawrou's place, his father for instance. The idea tickled Shinji and he grinned at the thought of murdering his horrible father. Shinji had never had such thoughts before and he, somehow, felt all too willing to submit to his new emotions. The music lifted him to a level of justification for his thoughts. As the symphony entered its climax Shinji could very well imagine himself ravaging Asuka's unconscious body. 'How do you like that, bitch!' Shinji yelled in his mind. As Shinji imagined these horrible things he wore an expression of ecstasy. He had his eyes closed and he hummed along with the music.   
  
As the music came to a close Misato cracked the door to Shinji's hospital room and took a quick peek at her charge. 'He'll be fine,' Misato thought to herself after seeing Shinji's happy expression.   
  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? I have an idea where this story is going but I thought I should ask all of you to give me your thoughts first. So, be honest and if you have a thought where this story could go, give suggestions.   
I know it's been a while since I've written anything but I'm still here and have another project in the works that is about 2/3 done. You can still find all my other stories on Darkscribes.org. BYE!  
  
-Claus 


End file.
